Anna's Day
by SniperCT
Summary: A year after the war with Tamrac in To Ashes, it's Anna and Kristoff's wedding day. Elsa has to give her sister away, and it's a little bittersweet. But the good kind of bittersweet because she has someone of her own to look forward to.


Anna had to admit that she looked gorgeous in the mirror. Her dress was white, with light green patterns in the shape of flowers and leaves running down the train, and glittering vines forming different shapes on her corset. She gingerly touched her hair, her grin threatening to make her cheeks split open.

It was happening. It was _really really_ happening. Oh god, _it was happening._ She turned to her sister and threw up her hands. "This is happening. It's going to happen. _Elsa_! I can't do it! Make it unhappen!"

Covering her mouth and laughing, Elsa replied. "Yes, you can do it. You look _so_ beautiful, Anna."

"You're the Queen, shouldn't you get married first? Wasn't that the whole point of the arrangement with Tamrac?"

"I'd be a hypocrite if I married a woman I'd just met." Elsa smiled at her sister, giving her a smug look.

"Ha ha." Anna rolled her eyes, balancing on the balls of her feet and taking several deep breaths. "Shada's been here a year. I think you've moved past 'just met' and eventually you're going to have to seal the deal for the treaty."

Elsa came over to Anna, smoothing her hands down her arms. "This is your time, and I'm not going to step on it. Besides," Elsa winked. "The people love a Royal Wedding. It helps buoy the mood after rebuilding from the war last year. They'll get a wedding this year, and maybe they'll get another after that" It wasn't as ostentatious as it could have been. Elsa hadn't wanted to divert researches from rebuilding the country. But as long as there was chocolate, cake, and dancing, both women would be happy.

She really did mean the whole thing about not stepping on her sister's big day. She'd even worn a dress that was more subdued than she could have as Queen. Blue, of course, and a little sparkly like snowflakes. But Elsa thought she couldn't compare to Anna today.

There was so much Elsa wanted to do for Anna, and she was constantly trying to make up for lost time. It was probably a little stifling at times, but she had Shada and Kristoff to remind her of when she was going a little too far. Their presence had become a constant in Elsa's life that she never wanted to take for granted. The Fire Princess and her soon to be brother-in-law. Elsa had family again.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You get this look on your face." Anna pointed to her own face, mimicking the look in a way that vaguely resembled a stoned cow. "It's adorable."

"I do _not_ make that face!"

"You totally do, Elsa." Anna made it again, this time crossing her eyes. "It looks like this."

"If you want to attend your own wedding with an ice wedgie, keep doing that."

Anna laughed. "Ah..hahah. Wait, you're joking right?"

Elsa formed a tiara and placed it on Anna's head, "Of course I'm joking. And now you're officially done."

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Elsa held out her elbow. "Are you ready?"

"No." Anna let out a short, nervous laugh and took her sister's arm. "Thank you. For doing this. Walking me down the aisle and everything."

It had taken her a long time to realize she didn't have to lose Anna to Kristoff after finally getting to be sisters again. That there was room for both of them in Anna's life. Elsa smiled, "I think father would approve."

Anna let her sister guide them down the hallway, and towards large double doors. They swung open, and her heart skipped a beat. So many people were there, and at the end of it stood Kristoff, with Sven next to him, of course. Olaf clapped his sticks together and let out the kind of squeal that Anna was feeling just then. Down the aisle she went, in a daze, and past a collection of _very_ smug looking trolls. One wriggled their fingers and whispered, " _He put a ring on it!_ "

At the end of it, Elsa took Kristoff's hand and placed it in Anna's. Tradition dictated the other way around, but Elsa wasn't giving Anna away. She was inviting Kristoff in.

Bowing her head to both of them, Elsa took her place on the left, next to a dark young woman in a red dress and matching scarf covering her hair. She put her hand over Shada's and threaded their fingers together. A contrast of light and dark, ice and fire.

Shada leaned over, and whispered, "I have known all of you a year, and I still don't know why the reindeer is the best man."

"Some mysteries are best left as mysteries," Elsa replied, stifling a grin and squeezing Shada's hand. Watching the joy in Anna's eyes, Elsa decided that it was a beautiful thing. Feeling Shada's hand in her own, she decided she couldn't wait for her day, either.

Anna looked like she was going to pass out any moment as she tried to make it through her vows, and Elsa met her eyes. She winked, mouthing at her to _breathe_. Anna nodded, trying to breathe a little more normally. Passing out at her own wedding would probably be a bad thing. Still, she felt very shaky, staring down the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. But the longer she stared at him, the calmer she felt, and Elsa's encouraging smile further soothed her.

"Anna?"

"What?" She blinked and looked at Kristoff, then the priest and giggled. "Sorry. Got distracted. Nerves. Did you say something?"

"Do you?" the Priest asked.

"Do I what? Oh. YES!"

Kristoff let out the breath he'd been holding and gestured at Olaf, "The rings?"

"What?"

"The _rings_."

Olaf twirled one around his finger. "What about them?"

"Give us the rings?" Anna asked.

"Oh! Right!" He waddled over, handing Anna and Kristoff each a ring. "Why didn't you say so?"

Anna laughed, sliding Kristoff's ring onto his hand, then holding hers up for him to do the same. She was married. That was a thing that had just happened! She threw her arms around Kristoff's shoulders and kissed him almost before she was told it was okay to do that.

This was a good day, the best day. Elsa rested her hand over her heart, her fingers in Shada's tightening. She loved Anna with all of her heart, and her beautiful sister looked so happy. It made Elsa feel blessed. Her fear had been to lose her sister when she'd finally gotten her back but instead she was gaining a brother. While Elsa was musing over this, Anna threw her bouquet.

It landed in Elsa's arms and she looked around in surprise. Her sister laughed, "I guess we know who's getting married next!"

"Isn't that cheating?" Kristoff asked. "I mean she's already engaged and their wedding is next anyway."

"Shush, don't ruin the moment." Anna put her hand on Kristoff's arm.

"It's supposed to be our moment." Kristoff touched her chin and tipped it up to kiss her again.

"Mm…" Anna whispered. "S'a good moment. We're gonna have a lot of good moments, I just know it."


End file.
